revalations
by fantasydreamer7
Summary: is morty permanently short ? is he who he says he is,or thinks he is ? why doesn't he talk about himself ? why can he see ghosts ? why can no one sense his spirit ? why is he a genius ? WHO IS HE ! FIND OUT IN ...REVALATIONS ! don't forget pming and leaving comments and betas. thank you. no, seriously, just read it. lol.
1. Chapter one: the feeling of nothing

Shaman King: Revelations 18 January 2013 Chapter one: the feeling of nothing

Manta pov Today was cold. It dropped into the 20° range today. That could have easily broken my record of coldest flipplin days I've ever felt. Heck the news reporters today said that it would be like this all weak. And the fact that it wasn't even snowing either. Now that was was definitely weird, but no one ever really cared though. Like I had once heard in one of my favorite shows '' Ricky, let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap-bang in the middle of town, what do they do? ...Walk past it. Now stop your nagging. Let's go and explore.'' That was my favorite show, still is. But anyway, enough talking about oddities schools starting.

School went like normal, we got out a little bit earlier than expected. That was only because apparently someone thought it would be funny to let some rats loose in the school. The let us out early so the pest control could catch them. '' hey morty! '' A familiar voice called me.

'' hey yoh! '' I called back. Tom ran to catch up with where I was standing. '' So morty, coming over tonight? '' he asked oddly. '' yeah, I always do. Why? What's up ? '' '' oh nothing, Anna's kinda in a bad mood. '' '' what'd you do this time ?" '' well, Anna told me to clean the house yesterday and I kinda said that I didn't want to. So now she's gonna make you, me, Ren, and horohoro clean the entire house.'' '' well, that doesn't sound to bad. With the four of us we could get it done in two hours '' '' yeah but she said we have to get it done in one hour. '' '' whaaaaattt! '' I yelled, '' we'll never be able to do it in that short amount of time! '' I just had to yell didn't I. Because that's when you know who just had to show up. '' well, in that case, since your so excited to clean the house. I shall make half an hour.'' '' but! '' me and you both shouted in unison '' do you want me to make it 20 '' she suggested. '' no that's OK half an hours' plenty of time come on yoh lets get to it. '' '' you better'' Anna finished. '' and with that we ran off.

All four of us finished cleaning the house in the amount of time Anna gave us. Actually it was more like forced on us rather than gave us. But all the same, what Anna says goes. There was no deciding that. With her it was either my way or the highway. After we finished we all snuck out of the house and went out for some ice cream. We all got vanilla, but the peace soon ended because that's when Ren and horohoro started fighting over who was going to be the new shaman king when the tournament started again. After we beat zeke, dobie village excluded everyone but the council members until the right time. Or something like that. It was never official why. But you knew the tournament started when it did. Because you could see the star if destiny, and man was it cool. Rio decided to show up just now and you know what I'm glad. That way he could stop Ren and horohoro from killing each other. '' so why so angry short pants?"

'' I am fine, and I'm not angry. I'm simply annoyed at how foolish he is for thinking he will be shaman king. '' Ren said in his trade mark British accent. '' fine, fine. No need to get so worked up. '' he commented '' I was just curious. '' '' yeah well curiosity can get you killed. '' '' not if its you. '' and with that the three of them bounded off towards Rio. While the guys' ghosts lingered around the bench. Even mosuke was here. He said he wanted to catch up with amidamaru. No one could blame him, he hadn't seen amidamaru for a few hundred years or so. You could hear tokagaro laughing next to us. '' i m glad I decided to stick with Rio. This guys' hilarious. '' '' that not the only reason. '' amidamaru continue. '' alright maybe not the only reason. But one of the biggest reasons. '' '' right '' then I remembered what time it was '' sorry yoh I have to go, its getting late. '' '' alright little buddy. '' '' and don't call me little'' '' alright morty, see you tomorrow'' you said he said chuckling. I hated being called little, I wasn't that short.

On my way home I heard footsteps following mine. They were fast paced, and they disappeared every time I stopped or turned around. Then the strangest thing happened; I heard something running my way. It didn't sound like any noise a human could make, nor a ghost. Like running for me and after me all at once. I turned around and all that came toward me was a massive medium burst of wind. After this I would definitely take a different route from school. I won't tell anyone about this unless some one asks though. 


	2. Chapter two: followed and air

ch 2 revalations 20 January 2013 chapter two: followed and air

manta's p.o.v ( point of view ) The next day went fine. I walked to the inn with yoh and amidamaru. " I don't know, but something feels off right now. " yoh began " what makes you say that yoh. Although now that you think about it, I too feel that something as of late feels off " Amidamaru was the first ones to comment from the both of us after what yoh had thought. " maybe because anna isn't with us right now. " yoh said with his trade mark gin and laugh. " I think she said she had to talk to the principle about something " I inputted. " ahhh, morty how did you know that ?" yoh asked " I over heard them talking " " what were they talking about ? " " I don't know, it all sounded like random words coming through the door. I'm sure its nothing important though. At least...nothing we have to worry about." " Nice to know. but, I'm still curious." " ha, don't ask it might get you killed." " good thing I'm a shaman and not a cat then." the they all laughed.

When we reached the inn we were met with a frightening sight. anna.

" yoh sweety, you didn't wash the dishes last night." " sorry anna, I was kinda distracted." " that's ok. since I know you like helping me around the house I thought you wouldn't mind doing the dishes for the rest of the week." '' not at all'' yoh smiled like usual. '' well, its getting kinda of late. so, I think I should be heading back home." I interuppted. " I'll walk you home morty, if you want. it's almost midnight, thats when most of the meaner ghosts come out." yoh suggested. " If you want." " alright then " yoh laughed " lets go. " " I let you go this time yoh. but only because I'm so nice. " anna said " thanks anna.'' yoh thanked

second person p.o.v '' I don't believe me or yoh have ever seen your house morty.'' amidamaru stated

'' me neither.'' yoh agreed.. '' well you'll see soon enough.'' I replied. Later when the three reached morty's house you could see the clear amazment in the faces '' wow morty! I didn't know you lived in a mansion. hey where is every body else?'' yoh asked. since yoh asked morty replied '' they live in the other mansion. this one is mine.'' '' really sweet. you don't have anna or anybody else telling you what to do.'' behind yoh you could see a terrified but funny look on amidamaru's face trying to shush yoh. '' sshhhhh! yoh she might hear us!'' amidamaru said in a whispered yell. '' relax buddy, she won't hear us this far out.'' yoh laughed '' alright'' amidamaru agreed hesitantly. '' well anyway, see you tomorrow morty.'' yoh waved as he and Amidamaru ran out the door.

I woke up the next morning from a nightmare again. For some reason I can never remember them. Maybe a few pieces or fragments if I'm lucky. so I jumped down from my bed, and I noticed something odd. I had grown a couple inches since yesterday. you wouldn't really notice from a regular standing distance the though. after getting dressed and eating breakfast I ran out the door to yoh's place. -Different location in sight of morty-

Silva and kalim where perched some where on or in a tree watching yoh and Amidamaru walk home. '' why are we watching them silva ?'' '' something seems odd lately. nature seems to be acting weird.'' '' yes, it does. but why?'' '' thats what I want to know.'' ''me too.'' '' lets go see if goldva has any thoughts on this matter. '' ''lets.'' with that said silva and kalim took off in the direction their destination was in.

what could any of this have to do with morty. maybe all will be revealed in the next chapter.

chapter three: with this and that.


	3. Chapter 3

revalations chapter 3 21 January 2013 chapter three: with this and that location: shaman council present: Silva, Kalim, & Goldva

second person p.o.v '' Hmmmm, opinions on the matter.'' Goldva stated wiith the raspy tone of her voice, thinking. '' well. This does appear to be a bit peculiar seems how we don't know if how or when this matter, that has been brought to my attention, will affect the tournament in anyway. By the way, I should inform you two of when the tournament shall take place.'' she continued '' The tournament shall be held in one lunar cycle.'' Silva then proceeded to ask '' Then what should we do ?'' '' Alright, I have an idea. Stay with the asakura group so that you can observe the concerning topic. Tell them I sent you to take a break because I'm busy with important matters not concerning you. they'll believe that. I think, not too sure about the Anna girl though. She might no buy it.'' '' I guess that'll work.'' kalim finished but not before Silva added. '' This is going to be awkward.'' '' Yes, yes it will be'' Kalim agreed. '' with that done.'' Goldva announced.'' Be on your way.'' And so the two started off on the way to the Inn.

different location: The inn

every one, which was horohoro and ren,was sitting at the dinner table while yoh was stuck doing the dishes. ' man! she really wasn't just kidding.' thought yoh while he heard the raining outside grew louder. while back in the other room the group, including morty, heard a knock at the door. Anna walked over to the door saying '' who could that be in this chaotic weather.'' she the opened the door, and much to her surprise. she saw two familiar people soaking wet. '' silva, kalim. what brings you here ?''

'' well, '' they both began in unison looking away from each other. '' well never mind that, '' anna finished '' I won't have to soaking shaman's standing on my front door step. It'll draw usless attention.'' she waved them inside. they followed anna into the main room after drying off.

Yoh finished the rest of the dishes in anticipation to find out who the two new voices were. to him they sounded somewhat husky and slightly deeper than the rest. So walking into the room he found none other than the two shaman council members, Silva and Kalim. '' Hey guys what's up '' he called. '' hey, nice to see you.'' Silva being the one to answer between the two. '' ahem, like I was saying '' Anna interrupted '' yoh. Silva and kalim were just asking if they could stay here for a couple weeks, so I said yes.'' Silva and kalim were relieved that they wouldn't have to explain why, but they shouldn't have celebrated so soon. " but only under the conditions that they have to help with the daily chores.'' yeah there's a shock. every one else thought sarcastically. '' Fair enough.'' kalim answered.

'' Glad you see it my way.'' All of them were jolted when the sky lit up like a light with a sudden burst of lightning. '' I think I'm ready for bed guys, night morty, horohoro, ren, anna.'' yoh waved off. '' So morty, why are you here ? '' Kalim asked '' Oh me. I'm staying the night because I got rainedin like horohoro and ren.'' ''Hey! don't include me with this blue haired idiot!'' ren shouted in the background. from behind morty Silva and Kalim could see Ren and Horohoro fighting again. '' I think I'm going to follow yohs league.'' morty said. '' night everyone.

( A/N: alright now that the stage is set, I'm proud to say that ch.4 will be up and ready tomarrow. It will be a longer chapter just to let everyone know. because now I can start diving into the main plot. Tell me if any of you have any ideas on the story I could use them. they are much appreciated. bye bye)


	4. watching him senseless

revalations ch4 28 June 2013

no ones POV location: the inn the next morning everyone sat around the table eating breakfast, all except for morty that is. '' just out of curiosity, but where is morty? '' Silva looked up from eating breakfast. '' well, morty said he had to leave early for some reason '' yoh continued '' kinda feel sorry for anyone who goes outside today '' finishing his answer he looked out the window to see the weather. '' I agree '' kalim contributed '' the whether has been kind of bad lately '' as the tall council member finished Anna turned on the TV to the weather broadcasting channel. ( a/n- the sentences starting with the stars are the weather reporter talking ) '' let's see what the news has to say about the weather.'' ''* as you can see the weather conditions do not seem to be letting up in the slightest. and will continue indefinitely *" '' that's just great.'' Anna started '' I know right? '' yoh agreeing with Anna, finishing his breakfast and then going into the kitchen to do the dishes. ' finally the last day I have to do the dishes!' he thought. continuing, Anna finished her statement " with this kind of weather yoh can't do any of his training.'' meanwhile, in the kitchen. * Achoo!* yoh sneezing, he looked around ' uh oh, Anna's thinking of another training regimen!'

at the front of the house Rio walked through the front door

'' hey what's up every one!'' Rio greeted the gang but noticed the two council members and that his little buddy morty was not anywhere to be found. '' hey, Anna ?" '' yes Rio?'' she said drawing out her call back '' where's morty?'' '' he had something to take care of.'' '' like what?'' '' shorty never said.'' '' but doesn't morty always tell us where he's going?'' '' not really, it probably doesn't concern us anyway " '' oh, by the way. whats up with the two other shamans from the dobie village?'' '' they are staying here for a couple weeks and helping around the house'' '' alrighty then'' manta's POV location: the place where the gust of wind was. present: manta so I went back to that place with the strange burst of wind. nothing. everything seems completely and utterly fine! if everything is fine now?...then what was that last night! hey wait a minute...that thing last night kind of reminds me of what happened with mosuké and those shaman who kept sealing away everyone's guardian ghost. but I highly doubt that it was the same thing. no ones POV because the weather decided to suddenly improve Anna decided that a few chores were in order. Silva and kalim were walking along a sidewalk each one carrying a slip of paper. " when she said we were going to help around the house she really meant it '' Silva said with the ever comical droop of his head as he walked, slightly slumping. '' we did agree to help as per agreement with our staying here.'' '' I know but just look at the list. she even haves us two!'' '' but look at it this way. while we are looking for the items on the list we can also investigate the strange happenings as of late.'' '' now that you put it that way I guess this isn't all bad then.'' ... upon walking the two shamans noticed morty at the bottom of hill side standing in the middle of the rode. jumping to a tree closer to the rode morty was standing in to get a better look. they both watched as morty walked over two a bench and pulled out his laptop. straining their eyes they could only make out a few words. the words being myths and legends. after a few minutes the watched morty get up from his seat on the bench and walk down the rode and out of sight. after an hour of looking kalim and Silva had found all of the items on the list and were now walking back to the inn. '' Silva, tell me something.'' '' yeah, what is it?" '' did you sense that boys spirit while we were watching him?'' '' no, but now that you mention it I never sensed any kind of spirit at all!'' '' but what does this mean?'' '' that's what I would like to know'' '' what are we going to do?'' '' I don't know. nothing like this has ever been documented in the spirit archives.''

( a/n- ok that's it for now I am working on the next chapter. it will be out in a few hours to a day or so. )


End file.
